The present invention relates to wave motors, and particularly to wave motors for converting energy from sea waves to mechanical energy.
The energy in the sea constitutes a vast reservoir which has remained largely untapped to the present time. Many types of wave motors have heretofore been proposed, but as a rule they have not been economically feasible because of the large initial costs involved in their constructing and installation compared to the amount of energy they are capable of extracting from the sea.